There's Always A Reason For Everything
by NathanKhin
Summary: Kageyama's plan of injuring a player from Endou's team succeed, and very badly. The injured team member left Handa and the others in a very bad situation. What would happen to Kazemaru? HandaKazemaru, HirotoMido, GouenFubuki, KidouSakuma.
1. Chapter 1

I up with another fic. I don't know how long this would take like my other story.

So... I hope you guys would like this one!

* * *

"Kazemaru... When are you planning to wake up?" A certain brown haired boy said as he looked at his friend lying on the hospital bed,

unconscious for 3 days already. "You're worrying me... you're making everyone worried."

The only response he got was the beeping of the heart monitor. And the shallow breathing of his friend.

Kazemaru Ichirouta fell in a bad state of unconsciousness after he received the full impact of Kageyama's evil plans. Everything happened

too fast.

They were about to battle a team which Kageyama created when an explosion happened. It happened as soon as the whistle was blew.

The explosion happened on the Raimon territory, reminding some of the players what happened when they fought Teikoku during the

Football Frontier.

It was as dusty as that time, but everyone was thrown aside. As the clouds of dust started to faded gently, the first thing that they heard

was Endou's voice.

"Are you alright, everyone?" Endou said with panic in his voice.

"Aa." Everyone chorused as they tried to get up.

They had some bruises and cuts. Mido's foot was a little painful and with Hiroto's help, both of them found out that he had a sprain.

Sakuma landed quite badly and had his arm injured. He was a little afraid to move, but with Kidou's comforting words, he gently stood up

and both of them had to find their way to their bench where the managers and Coach Hibiki was.

The cloud of dust was still thick, though it was not as thick as a while ago.

"Minna!" Aki's voice was suddenly heard. "I-I have to do a role call. Is t-that ok with you?"

"Aa." Everyone agreed in unison.

"Endou-kun?" Aki said, worry can be traced in her voice.

"Here." Endou's voice was heard from the right side from where she was.

"Kidou?" Aki said.

"Here," Kidou said as he appeared with a scared Sakuma. Haruna reached for the first aid-kit and went to Sakuma to tend his injury. Aki

put a check mark beside Kidou's name and Sakuma's name.

"Hiroto?" Aki said.

"Here," Hiroto said as he appeared from the clouds of dust with a blushing Mido on his arms. Since Mido couldn't walk from where they

were a while ago, Hiroto decided to carry Mido despite the green-haired boy's protests. Fuyuppe was the one who tended to Mido.

"Tsunami?" Aki said.

"Here!" Tsunami's voice came from an unknown place behind the dust.

"Fudou?" Aki said.

"Here." Fudou's bored and annoyed voice said.

"Fubuki?" Aki said.

"I'm here." Fubuki's gentle yet fear-covered voice said.

"Gouenji?" Aki said.

"I'm here." Gouenji said as he hugged Fubuki, thankful that Fubuki was fine. Fubuki blushed, surprised by the sudden hug he got from the

flame-striker and thankful at the same time that Gouenji was fine.

"Handa?" Aki said.

"Here..." Handa said with worry in his voice as he walked around trying to find someone, despite the fact he can't clearly see where he was

going.

"Kazemaru?" Aki said.

No response. Everyone froze at that. Why didn't Kazemaru respond?

"K-K-Kazemaru?" Aki repeated, this time her voice was failing.

Still, it was quiet.

Handa continued to walk around with fear kept on growing inside him. When Kazemaru didn't respond after Aki mentioned his name, Handa

became scared. Handa was about to take another step when he suddenly tripped onto something. Wait... someone...

Handa gently pulled the 'someone' he tripped onto closer to him, until he realized who it was. He ran his hand to the person's head and felt

a familiar soft and silky hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He also felt a warm and sticky liquid gently flowing from the hair. Blood.

The dust soon faded and Handa could see Kazemaru clearly.

"Kazemaru..." Handa said gently as soon as he saw the tealnet's eyes were still open, except those eyes looked dazed. "Kazemaru,"

Handa gently shook him. Handa saw the blood on the tealnet's forehead. So this was where the blood came from while he was touching the

boy's head. The blood successfully colored the teal hair with a sickly red color.

Kazemaru didn't seem to hear him. Or maybe he did, because after a few minutes he looked up and stared at Handa's brown chocolate-

brown eyes. But everything was blurry as the world around him was spinning. He opened his mouth to talk but he only managed to say the

word "Handa..." before his eyes were gently shutting.

"Kazemaru," Handa said with a pleading tone. Kazemaru tried to fight the 'sleepy' feeling that was taking over him and tried to stare at

Handa's eyes. "Please... try to stay awake."

Kazemaru gave a very weak nod. His head was now pounding.

"Help..." Handa's first attempt was more like a murmur until he was able to shout. "Help!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Handa kneeling on the ground with Kazemaru on his lap. "Kazemaru!" Everyone said as

they rushed to Handa and Kazemaru (except for Mido and Sakuma who were injured, Fuyuppe, Aki and Haruna who was tending to them,

Hiroto and Kidou who was with them. But they were as worried as everyone else.)

"Kazemaru," Endou said as he touched the dazed tealnet on the cheeks, scared. What scared them more was when a sudden trail of

blood flow down Kazemaru's mouth.

"Endou, Handa. We have to bring him to the hospital!" Gouenji said, alarmed by the situation.

Handa suddenly shot up while carrying Kazemaru on his arms as he ran to the Inazuma Caravan. The others followed.

They were in the middle of the way when Endou's voice (he's sitting beside Handa who had Kazemaru on his lap) suddenly went higher in

fear.

"Kazemaru...!" Endou said as he gently shook the tealnet, who just lost consciousness, by the shoulders.

Handa gripped Kazemaru as if Kazemaru would disappear any second. 'Hang on, Kazemaru. We're almost there...' Handa thought.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Kazemaru was sent to the operating room immediately.

Everyone desperately waited at the waiting area which was outside the operating room.

"What happened...? Why did he end up like that...?" Handa said in a whisper. The only ones who heard it was Gouenji and Fubuki, who

were sitting beside him at that time.

Gouenji placed a comforting hand on Handa's shoulder and patted him a few times. Fubuki looked at Gouenji with worry in his face. Gouenji

looked at Fubuki too, and Fubuki nodded at him.

"Kazemaru's... going to be fine, Handa." Gouenji said with a comforting and an encouraging tone. "He's strong."

Handa seem to relax a little, but it didn't made him stop looking at the doors of the operating room every 10 minutes.

Mido and Sakuma were taken to a room for a while. Their injuries were needed to be attended carefully. Hiroto and Kidou went with them to

lessen their fears. But their fears for their friend didn't subside along with the fears they got from their injuries. It's not like they weren't used

to injuries, they were just shocked from the explosion followed by a sudden pain.

After a painful 4 hours, the doors of the operating room opened. 3 nurses were gently pushing Kazemaru out of the operating room before

pushing him to his private room.

They got a quick glance of their friend. Kazemaru's forehead was covered with bandages which had a little faint stain of blood. There were

also some cuts and bruises which they didn't notice a while ago due to fear.

The doctor was the last one to come out.

"Sensei," Endou said as he approached the doctor.

"I supposed that you're the captain of the Raimon soccer team?" The doctor said.

"Hai." Endou said seriously.

"Well... Kazemaru-san..." The doctor started though he doesn't really know what to tell the soccer players who were giving him a mix of

pleading and worried look. "Kazemaru-san fell in a bad state of consciousness. It's not a coma, mind you. His brain's wave patterns were

very different from those who fell in a coma. However, due to his current wave patterns, we cannot predict what could possibly happen.

Having full-amnesia is at the bottom on the list, so is being blind, deaf or paralyzed. But having a partial amnesia is one of the things that

would be possible. Also, we cannot predict when he could wake up. It could take weeks, months or even years. He also experienced an

internal bleeding. He also lost some blood quite badly, though we shouldn't worry on that. On top of it, we don't know if he's going to be fine

or not. But he responded to the medications that were given to him during the operation after a few minutes he was given."

Everyone paled.

"I'm sorry. This is all we could do. The rest is up to him." The doctor said as he left them to attend another patient.

The doctor's words were too heavy for it to sink easily in their minds.

Bad state of unconsciousness? Partial-amnesia? weeks, months or even years? Different brain wave patterns?

...

...

What would happen to Kazemaru?

Handa clutched his head in anger. He wanted to make Kageyama pay. He was sure the others wanted too, but no one understands what

feelings he was going through now. It annoys him to death when they say they do, but he knows that they don't know half of it.

Handa looked at Kazemaru's face. His anger slowly melted away, but every time he remembers what happened, this anger comes back.

No one had heard Kazemaru's voice for days. No one had seen Kazemaru's amber-brown eyes for days. No one had seen Kazemaru's

beautiful smiles for days.

All they see is... Kazemaru's limp and unmoving figure. His angelic face which is covered in bruises and cuts. Eyelids which are tightly

shut, covering the amber-brown eyes and which may not open for a long time. Kazemaru's face looks so calm and void from any emotion,

though everyone knows that the tealnet is suffering the pain inside.

Endou, Max, Fubuki, Gouenji, Hiroto, Mido, Kidou and Sakuma visited the tealnet that evening and found a sleeping Handa on the chair

while his hand what clutching the hand of Kazemaru.

Hiroto and Mido placed a new and fresh bouquet of flowers on the vase, throwing the old and slightly withered ones in the process.

Max placed a blanket on Handa's back so the brunnet won't catch colds later.

But all of them looked at Kazemaru and half-expected for him to wake up any minute.

But sadly... no... The tealnet was the same like the past 3 days.

And... even if it's hard... they have to play soccer without him. To live without him by their side.

But, everyone was hopeful that he would wake up... soon...

* * *

I guess this is where I would end first...


	2. Kazemaru's POV

I'm going to put my OC on this fic, but I'm not pairing her with Kazemaru, ok? She's a Dream Traveler/Spirit Traveler.

Yeah, so, I have been making my novel before I even knew about Inazuma Eleven and I was surprised with the english names of the IE characters because I was using some of the names that was the same with IE.

Let's just go on with the story!

* * *

Kazemaru's POV

Every inch of my body is very painful. My head hurts like hell.

What just happened? Ah... I remember... There was an explosion...

It happened a few meters away from me. I remember seeing a red beeping light.

But before I could say a word to warn everyone, it... exploded...

Handa... I could hear Handa's voice calling me... To stay awake...?

Darkness is already claiming me, but who should I follow? Handa or the darkness?

Handa... His voice was full of pain, fear and worse of all... sadness...

I tried to stay conscious.

I heard him calling for help. I saw Endou, I remember him touching my cheeks. I remember Gouenji's frantic voice of taking someone to the hospital... who were they taking? Was someone injured? Badly injured?

I wanted to stand up, but my arms and legs failed to respond. Damn it, what's happening?

I felt Handa's arms carrying me to the Inazuma Caravan. It hurt a lot when he moved me. but... tears were starting to form on his eyes.

I wanted to reach out and tell him that I'm fine. But I couldn't.

I could feel the caravan moving and hearing Endou's voice that sounded like "Hang on,"

Hang on...? What's happening?

Then that's the last thing I remember.

I opened my eyes and looked around. White bed sheets. White-colored walls. A hospital room.

I looked at the person sitting on the chair beside my bed. He was asleep but I could see wet trails on his cheeks. He could have been crying the whole time. I recognized this person, Handa.

I sat up, I attempted to touch him on the head and smooth his hair. But, for some reason, it seem to pass right through him, my hand I mean.

I stood up while I was staring at myself in disbelief. I felt like I was a shadow or something.

I glanced at the figure on the bed. It was me. My eyes were tightly closed. What is happening?

3 Days have passed and all I could do was watch my friends in pain. I felt so miserable. I was the main cause of the pain they were suffering now.

What am I going to do? What is HAPPENING?

"A spirit," A girl's voice suddenly said. I turned around to look at her.

She has amber-brown eyes like mine, though hers was brighter and sharper than mine. She has flaming-red hair with teal streaks which was flowing freely as she kept it down. Her height was like Fubuki's. She is also wearing a white school uniform which was long-sleeved covered with a red sleeve-less vest with a red tie instead of a bow and had a skirt with a pattern of red and gold. And... her school's emblem, it was a red phoenix which was protectively spreading it wings around a letter P which was designed in a very complicated lettering and was also colored red.

"Excuse me?" I said with a confused look.

"You're a wandering spirit." The girl said with a smile.

"I still don't know what you mean," I said with a frown.

The girl just smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned on the wall. "You suffered a very bad accident, am I right?"

I nodded. Who is she?

"You couldn't have left your body even if you are suffering with these injuries after that accident," She said as she went over to my body and looked at it with a serious look. "But... There are reasons."

"Reasons?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, she had seriousness in her eyes but she managed to smile at me. "But I will leave some for you to find out yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked once again. "And who are you?"

"Ahh... I didn't mean to be rude for not introducing myself." She said with a shy smile. "I'm Gale Swift. A wind expert magician. A 3rd year student of Magis Academy."

"You're kidding right?" I asked. I was rather annoyed by her answer. Is she making fun of me?

"No I'm not. And, I already have a proof." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked with a frown full of curiosity.

"I'm a Spirit Traveler." She said, smiling at me with hope. "I'm standing right in front of you as a spirit like you."

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I accompany people who don't understand what's happening to them. Why they fell in a situation like yours. I help them understand, Kazemaru Ichirouta-kun." She said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, horrified.

"That's also one of my abilities when I'm looking after someone in this situation. I know all about you." She said.

"I want to know why this is happening," I asked pleadingly.

"Look at yourself," She said with a serious tone as she looked at my motionless body.

I looked at myself.

"What do you notice? Besides the injuries caused by the explosion?" She asked testingly.

I looked at myself once more, this time harder. After a few minutes, I gave up.

"The reason why you left your body," She said with a worried look on her face. "Is because your spirit is having a dilemma of staying here or leaving."

"You mean, I'm in the thin line of death or living?" I said, scared and shocked at the same time.

"Yes." She said as she sat on the window still. I sat beside her and we continued to watch my body. "Kazemaru-kun, the reason is because your spirit is starting to give up with the life you are experiencing."

I bit my lip but I didn't say anything.

"You may appear strong and you may feel like you can handle it, but your spirit cannot." She said with a sad face. "And we are facing this problem with your own decisions."

"I can manage it!" I said with a frown.

"You cannot. I can feel it, you know." She said with a sad smile as she looked at me. "Even if you say you're ready, your spirit says you're not. I can hear it's calling of help."

I looked down. They need me. I need to protect them.

"Kazemaru-kun, I know what you are feeling. You are the team's 'protector'. But doesn't mean you could abuse your body and mostly your spirit. It's the spirit that makes a person alive." She said with a smile full of concern.

"How will I wake up? When will I be ready again?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't also know." She said somberly. "It's your spirit that would decide. After all, it's your spirit that made you go out of your body anyway."

My spirit would decide? What if it chose that I would just die?

"A lot of spirits had chosen to die, that's why a lot of spirits wander around. And that's not my job. I can't handle that. I could only handle spirits whose bodies are still alive. Only my brother can handle it." She said while she was playing with her red hair. "Don't worry, with your spirit, I know that when it chooses to die, it would go back to your body to say goodbye to everyone. You wouldn't die until you do it to everyone."

That comforted me a little. But I still don't want to die. So I tried to change the subject.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Nathaniel Swift." She said casually. Though those was the only words said. I think she doesn't want to talk about it.

"You said something about an academy," I said, hoping I could change the subject.

"Changing the subject, huh?" she said with a small chuckle. "Magis Academy. It's where people who can use the 4 elements to defend the NPCs and themselves, who are called magicians, from the Realm of Chaos." (Remember this? I used this in I'm Here for You and I'm Always Here for You when Kazemaru used the Stone of Ire. Yes, that's my idea. I used that in my novel.)

So... Magis Academy a place where magicians study magic. More like using the 4 elements. But wait... "Realm of Chaos?" I said with a confused look. "NPCs?"

Gale looked at me. "NPC stands for: Normal People Constitution. I hope you get what I mean."

I nodded. NPCs are people who cannot use magic. Who are not magicians.

"The Realm of Chaos is the..." Gale paused for a while. I think I saw anger in her eyes. "The Dark Magicians. They gather magicians who wished to be in the dark side and destroy everything to rule."

That scared the crap out of me.

"How about you emblem?" I asked.

"You mean this?" She said with a smile as she pointed the Phoenix emblem.

I nodded.

"Magis Academy divides the students in 3 divisions. Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn." She said simply.

"Oh." I said then I noticed Endou, Max, Fubuki, Gouenji, Hiroto, Mido, Kidou and Sakuma entered the room.

I felt this pang of regret come back to me. I looked down. Then, I felt a hand over my shoulder. I looked up and Gale gave me a sad smile.

I watched them. For the first time, I noticed Handa was holding my hand. I blushed. Gale snickered. I gave her a mock frown.

Hiroto and Mido placed a new and fresh bouquet of flowers on the vase. I felt guilty once more. They were spending too much for me.

I saw Max putting a blanket on Handa.

The next thing I knew was they were looking at my body sadly.

I sighed. Sadness was taking over me.

I hope I would wake up soon.

I suddenly felt a torturous pain. I felt Gale's hands trying to remain me standing.

* * *

I decided that Kazemaru would have his POVs every after normal chapters. Is that ok with you guys?

If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell them. They are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

SilviaAki here. Nathan's too lazy to upload. She was saying "I'm too lazy to upload. Why don't you do it yourself?" while her face was on the pillow, so it was kinda muffled.

Really. She's getting on my nerves, but of course, in a playful way.

Well, I better upload this before I kill our 'beloved' author.

* * *

While everyone was watching the tealnet, Handa suddenly shot up, awake.

He was sure that he felt Kazemaru's hand moved.

"Handa, are you alright?" Endou asked, rather shocked from Handa's sudden move.

"I felt, that his hand..." Handa said as they gave him a look.

Then a sudden change of beeping came from the heart monitor as...

Kazemaru's body was shaking... it was out of their control.

This shocked everyone at first. Terror was what they were feeling that time. Until Kidou returned to his senses and called for a doctor.

The doctor and some nurses injected medicines through Kazemaru's skin with panic.

Kazemaru's body kept on shaking for 5 minutes. Then it stopped. Everything was quiet now.

The nurses helped the doctor to make Kazemaru comfortable again.

The doctor approached the shocked teens.

"Sensei... w-what just happened?" Gouenji asked, still shocked about what happened.

"Kazemaru-kun just experienced a seizure." The doctor said somberly.

"S-Seizure?" Handa said, his face ashen in worry and shock.

"There's only one meaning of this." The doctor said as he looked at Kazemaru. "His brain waves changed. It became worse."

Everyone was even more stunned when they heard what the doctor said.

"We need to have his MRI scans by tomorrow." The doctor said as he left in a hurry, taking a different route from where he came from a while ago.

Handa was about to enter the hospital room along with the others but a male nurse blocked the way.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to stay or enter for today." He said, a serious yet sad look on his face.

"But-!" Handa tried to say something but Hiroto interrupted.

"Handa, this is for Kazemaru's safety." Hiroto said with a worried frown on his face. "We should go."

"Visitors would be allowed again starting tomorrow." The nurse said with a small smile on his face.

Everyone nodded. Handa's fists were clenched really tight.

They gave a sad glance at their friend from the window before leaving the hospital.

The night passed.

For Handa, it was like years for it to pass. He wanted to see Kazemaru as soon as possible.

around 9:00 AM, Handa, Hiroto, Mido, Gouenji, Sakuma, Kidou, Tsunami and Fubuki went to the hospital together.

Tsunami bought a teal-colored teddy bear which eyes were amber. He was shocked when he heard about what happened yesterday, just like the other team members, so he decided to visit the tealnet.

Tsunami nearly dropped the teddy bear as they stood in shock when they entered Kazemaru's hospital room.

There were some wires that were glued on the tealnet's head. The wires were connected in a machine, which was having some complicated lines that were going up and down in a very slow manner.

"K-Kazemaru..." Gouenji said, his black eyes wide in confusion.

"His brain patterns were worse than we imagined yesterday." A deep voice said from behind them.

This made everyone jump but they soon realized who it was.

"Sensei," Handa said.

"His brain patterns are very, very slow. We cannot determine if... he might wake up or not..." The doctor said.

"W-what...?" Fubuki said, a small hint of terror in his face.

"If you please excuse me, I'll be going to see if his MRI scans are ready. Then I would study then and tell you if we detected a problem." The doctor said as he left.

Tsunami swallowed as he put the teddy bear on the night stand beside Kazemaru's hospital bed.

"Curse Kageyama!" Sakuma said with fury in his voice and in his eyes.

"We better keep things cool and controlled... If we act rashly, it would turn things more difficult." Kidou said as a frown was suddenly forming on his face.

"But we just can't sit here and wait for that to happen! Kazemaru's dying because of him! We must do something!" Handa suddenly snapped.

"We know that, Handa." Gouenji said, a serious look on his face. "We need to make things on the right time before we act. We could make things difficult is we do things recklessly. We could also make things difficult for Kazemaru, you know."

Handa just glowered at Gouenji and Kidou but he knew they were right.

"Hey, we came here to visit Kazemaru. Not to quarrel in front of him." Mido said as he looked at them with a scowl on his face. "He can still here us. Just like a comatosed person can."

"And where did you learn about that?" Hiroto said with a small smile on his face, hoping that this would make the tension lessen a little.

"One of our books at Sun Garden." Mido said as he shrugged. "It says there that even if the person's unconscious, some of their senses are still active. Especially hearing."

Everyone looked at Kazemaru. Can he really hear them?

"I'll just go to the restroom." Fubuki said as he went to the other door on the room.

Fubuki didn't really need to go to the restroom, he just couldn't take it. He could see Atsuya at Kazemaru.

What if this happened to Atsuya?

Fubuki looked at the mirror. He was half hoping Atsuya would appear and talk to him for a while.

Then, Fubuki noticed something. He looked at his back. Then back at the mirror.

"Kazemaru-kun...?" Fubuki half-murmured as he looked at the mirror with shock. "I better tell the others."

Kazemaru shook his head and mouthed a word 'no'.

"Why...?" Fubuki said, still half-murmuring.

'You can't.' Kazemaru mouthed.

"You're talking, right?" Fubuki asked.

Kazemaru nodded.

"That means... I can't hear you." Fubuki said.

Kazemaru nodded again.

"Kazemaru-kun... are you alright?" Fubuki asked as he gave him a worried look.

'I'm fine.' Kazemaru mouthed again.

Fubuki wanted to hug Kazemaru. But he could only see him in the mirror. "Kazemaru-kun..."

Kazemaru went nearer to Fubuki. He gave Fubuki a sad smile. 'Please don't tell anyone.' He mouthed again.

Fubuki nodded. Then, the teal-haired boy vanished.

Was is a dream or not? An illusion, perhaps? Is he just seeing things?

He would have believed these questions easily if he doesn't see Atsuya on the mirror as well.

Fubuki sighed and left.


	4. Kazemaru's POV 2

Kazemaru's POV

The torturous and searing pain. What is this about?

They felt like invisible daggers being stabbed at my body. It hurts. I was barely aware of Gale's hands trying to keep me standing.

But... this pain died after quite sometime.

What happened?

"You're soul..." Gale looked at me with a pained expression. "It nearly... gave up..."

No way... No WAY!

"But I'm glad it didn't accept death." Gale said with a smile.

I nodded.

I looked at the doctor who was getting out of the room.

"Where's Handa and the others?" I asked Gale.

"They were sent outside when you had a seizure. Your body, I mean." Gale said as she continued to play with a red orb on her hands. Though you could see some pain and sadness on her bright amber-eyes.

The next time I looked again, I saw a male nurse blocking the way. Handa and the others couldn't enter.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to stay or enter for today." He said, a serious yet sad look on his face.

"But-!" Handa tried to say something but Hiroto interrupted.

"Handa, this is for Kazemaru's safety." Hiroto said with a worried frown on his face. "We should go."

"Visitors would be allowed again starting tomorrow." The nurse said with a small smile on his face.

So I would be alone this whole night?

"Seems like Handa-kun would be leaving for a while." Gale said with a serious look on her face. Then it turned into a very mischievous grin. "Your boyfriend would surely be missing you."

I felt my face heat up as I blushed. "He...! He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right. Can you explain the time when you two were kissing on the clubroom?" Gale said as she snickered.

My eyes went wide. "How did you-?"

I suddenly remembered she knows everything about me. BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT EVERYTHING!

I blushed again as she snickered at me again.

Really... please just make me wake up!

"You didn't know about that. Shut it." I said as I mock-glared at her.

"Hmmm... what else..." She said as she closed her eyes to think. "Ah! I remember! How about the time when Handa-kun slipped and he landed on top of you? Both of you blushed but that ended up with a very passionate kiss!" She said as she continued to criticize me.

I put my face on my palms as my face went brighter red. I swear I was as red as Hiroto's hair. PROBABLY WORSE!

"Though you haven't answered him yet, but you two are already a couple." She said, this time, her voice was less mischievous that it was a while ago.

"You know all about me..." I said as I looked at her. "I know very little things about you. Can you tell some things?"

Her face fell into a dark one.

"I-it's okay if you don't want too." I said as I regret what I said a while ago.

She continued to be quiet. Then she sighed.

"My past isn't a happy one, you see." Gale said as she looked at me. "When I was a kid, they kidnapped my older brother thinking he's the Child of the Wind God."

I frowned. Child of the Wind God? I suddenly thought about my Haissatsu technique Dance of the Wind God...

"Idiot!" She said with a mock-annoyed look. "It's different!"

"You can read my thoughts too?" I asked.

"No," Gale said as she looked at me again. "It's very obvious by your reaction and the look on your face."

"Oh." I said while my face was heating up a little. Why did I even asked that question? "Is he alright? I mean, now?"

Gale was quiet for a long time. "I... We... We only got him back last year. I fought him just to make him weak because the Orb of Memories had his true memories."

"I'm sorry, Gale. I shouldn't have asked." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright. It's very rude if you know something about a person and that person barely knows about you." Gale said with a smile. Then she yawned.

"You're sleepy. Why don't you rest?" I said, hoping that she would take a break for some time since she was watching over me the whole time.

"You too. You need rest too, you know." She said as she rest her arms on the right armrest of the sofa as she slept.

I had no other choice but to do the same.

The next day, I woke up because of some noises in the room.

My eyes went wide as I saw some wires glued on my head. On my body, not my spirit... AH! You get what I mean right?

I looked at Gale, she was still asleep. I decided not to wake her up.

I went beside my motion-less body.

I sighed.

When would I wake up? I need to wake up to stop everyone being so painfully worried... especially Handa.

I tried to touch my own hand. As usual, it just passed right through it but... something happened.

My hand... no... my fingers twitched as soon as my hand touched my body's hand.

Wh-what happened?

I looked at my hand and my body's hand.

"I saw that." Gale's voice suddenly said making me jump a little. It was playful, but it has a mix of sadness.

I looked at her. She had a sad look on her face but she just suddenly smiled.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked frantically.

"You have hopes of waking up soon." Gale said with a smile. I think it's forced...? "For a spirit to make his/her body parts to move when they made its contact, it only means he/she would wake up soon."

I smiled. But it faded as soon as I realized something.

"But it could twist it's path, right?" I asked her.

She gave me a painful nod.

Then, the door opened. It was Handa, Hiroto, Mido, Gouenji, Sakuma, Kidou, Tsunami and Fubuki.

"K-Kazemaru..." Gouenji said, his voice was full of pain and confusion.

Galr placed a comforting pat on my shoulder.

"His brain patterns were worse than we imagined yesterday." A deep voice said. Gale and I turned and saw a doctor.

"Sensei," Handa said. His voice... it was full of suffering!

"His brain patterns are very, very slow. We cannot determine if... he might wake up or not..." The doctor said.

"W-what...?" Fubuki said, a small hint of terror in his face.

"If you please excuse me, I'll be going to see if his MRI scans are ready. Then I would study then and tell you if we detected a problem." The doctor said as he left.

As soon as the doctor left, Handa sat on the bedside chair. Sakuma, Kidou, Fubuki and Mido sat on the sofa (Gale and I are standing beside my body, ok?) Hiroto stood beside Handa and Tsunami leaned on the wall.

"Curse Kageyama!" Sakuma said with fury in his voice and in his eyes.

"We better keep things cool and controlled... If we act rashly, it would turn things more difficult." Kidou said as a frown was suddenly forming on his face.

"But we just can't sit here and wait for that to happen! Kazemaru's dying because of him! We must do something!" Handa suddenly snapped.

It's the first time I saw Handa this mad.

"We know that, Handa." Gouenji said, a serious look on his face. "We need to make things on the right time before we act. We could make things difficult is we do things recklessly. We could also make things difficult for Kazemaru, you know."

Handa just glowered at Gouenji and Kidou but he knew they were right.

"Hey, we came here to visit Kazemaru. Not to quarrel in front of him." Mido said as he looked at them with a scowl on his face. "He can still here us. Just like a comatosed person can."

"And where did you learn about that?" Hiroto said with a small smile on his face, hoping that this would make the tension lessen a little.

That's right, Hiroto! Comfort them for me. I can't.

"One of our books at Sun Garden." Mido said as he shrugged. "It says there that even if the person's unconscious, some of their senses are still active. Especially hearing."

Yes! Guys, I can her you... see you... and feel your pain!

I looked at Gale. She was smiling slightly. Then her smile turned into a grin.

What is she up to again?

Gale murmured something under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Tsunamilikesyou." Gale said in a very fast way.

What did she say?

"Tsunami likes you!" Gale said again.

I swear my face is worst than Hiroto's hair!

"Didn't you see that teal teddy bear?" Gale asked as she pointed the teddy bear on the night stand.

Oh yeah, now that she mentioned it, I did notice it a while ago.

"I better thank him once I wake up." I said as I leaned on the wall.

Gale did the same.

"So... Handa has a rival to win your heart!" Gale was suddenly becoming too... hyper?

My face heat up.

"I'm going to the restroom to make this pass." I said as Gale continued to giggle.

I was referring to my embarrassment.

So... I was thankful that the restroom door at my room is always open. I leaned on the wall hoping my 'blush-which-is-as-red-as-Hiroto's-hair-or-probably-worse' would disappear!

Then, I heard Fubuki's voice.

"I'll just go to the restroom."

I was about to get out when he suddenly entered and closed the door!

Damn it! I was soooo close!

Then I heard Fubuki sighed. It was full of sadness.

I looked at him and I saw him staring straight at the mirror. I think he wants to talk to Atsuya?

I noticed that I was approaching him. By the time I stopped walking, I was right behind him.

I was staring straight at him through the mirror.

I saw his eyes went wide before looking at his back. Which... where I was standing! C-can he see me?

Then he looked back at the mirror.

No... I guess not.

"K-Kazemaru-kun?" He said, half-murmuring.

Oh... Got it. He can see me through the mirror but he can't see me when he looks where I am.

"I better tell the others." He said.

My eyes went wide for a second.

I shook my head and said:

"No."

"Why...?" Fubuki said, still half-murmuring.

"You can't..." I said. My heart twists painfully with his sad question.

"You're talking, right?" Fubuki asked me.

I just nodded.

"That means... I can't hear you." Fubuki said.

I nodded again.

"Kazemaru-kun... are you alright?" Fubuki asked as he gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Kazemaru-kun..." Fubuki looks like he's in a verge of crying!

I went nearer to Fubuki. I gave Fubuki a sad smile. "Please don't tell anyone." I told him.

Fubuki only nodded. And, I left the place where the mirror was. I'm now hoping he'll leave this place so I could go out!

Fubuki sighed the he left the restroom.

I followed him.

"Fubuki... are you alright?" Gouenji asked.

* * *

Soo... sorry for the late update.

Here's a teaser for my next new fic:

"We thought you were our friend, Kaze-" Endou was about to say another painful sentence when Kazemaru interrupted him.

"HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO TELL EVERYONE OF YOU IF I JUST RECIEVED THE CALL FROM MY FATHER AND YOU WON'T LET ME EXPLAIN, ENDOU?" Kazemaru scream as Gouenji tried to hug him for comfort. Kidou placed a comforting hand on the tealnet's shoulder as Kazemaru buried his face on Gouenji's chest and cried really hard. Gouenji gave Kidou, his boyfriend, a frown. Well, everyone would mistake it as a frown but Kidou understood it.

Endou's anger suddenly melted as he saw his love one (Kazemaru's not yet his boyfriend) crying very hard. He hoped he could've let Kazemaru explain first before he got mad at Kazemaru and pushed him. It could've hurt Kazemaru physically, but it hurt more emotionally. He knew that.

"Kazemaru...?" Endou said as he gently approached the crying tealnet. "Hey... I'm so-"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING YOU?" Kazemaru suddenly said as he shot Endou a very venomous look which stopped Endou in his tracks. Everyone who could see Kazemaru's eyes were afraid too.

* * *

"Captain... Are you still thinking about it?" Fubuki's voice broke Endou from his thoughts.

"Ehh... Sorry Fubuki." Endou said as he gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright, Captain. I understand. It was the last conversation you two had before he left a year ago, wasn't it?" Fubuki said as he looked at the vast orange sky. I was sunset.

"Aa. And I wasn't able to make things up before he left the next day." Endou said as frowned.

"But... The maids said that he would only stay there for a year." Fubuki said as he looked at Endou. "He should come back here one of these days and you could make things clear when he returns."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Endou asked as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm just so stupid and heartless to tell him those."

* * *

"Akira-chan, what is happening here?" Aki said as she approached her friend who was standing in front of the door.

"There would be a new student who just trasferred here!" Akira said as she jumped.

"A new student? How did you know?" Tsunami asked.

* * *

"Ok, class. We have a new student who just transferred here yesterday." Yumiko-sensei said as she let the student in.

The student was a male. He had teal hair which was flowing freely and had amber-brown eyes.

Wait... he was very familiar to everyone especially the soccer club and athletics club members who was on this class!

Endou's heart was pounding really fast as he saw the tealnet.

But something wasn't right. The tealnet's eyes were a bit... empty.

"My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. Pleased to meet you." Kazemaru said plainly.

* * *

"Hey, Kazemaru. Long time no see." Ichinose said with a smile.

Kazemaru gave him a blank look. "Oh... uh... hi."

"How are you, Kazemaru?" Mido said as he smiled at Kazemaru.

Kazemaru still continued to give them a blank look which everyone didn't fail to notice. "I'm fine. thank you."

Gouenji and Kidou exchanged looks.

"How's your stay at America?" Gouenji asked with a frown. Why was Kazemaru acting this way?

"It's nice." Kazemaru replied plainly. "And you have been asking me a lot of questions."

"What do you mean, Kazemaru?" Sakuma and Tsunami asked in unison.

"I don't even know who you are. All of you." Kazemaru said in a plain way.

* * *

"D-Don't you recognize me, Kazemaru?" Endou asked, his face was full of pain.

Kazemaru looked at him. Then he felt something.

"I don't." Kazemaru said darkly. "But I can feel something inside me..."

This sent everyone's hopes high. But this sentence wasn't the one that they expected to hear from Kazemaru.

"I can feel that... I hate you... I can feel anger and hatred when I saw your eyes." Kazemaru said very darkly.

This shocked everyone while Endou felt completely destroyed.

"Kazemaru... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!" Endou said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kazemaru asked with an irritated voice. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, Kazemaru." Kidou said, frowning.

* * *

Hahaha! I'm so evil.

If you want to read this, please wait for its release. :)


	5. Gale's POV

Ok... Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I was very upset when my USB got a 'Recycler' virus and turned my files into an application file!

Lucky I have back-up files from my other laptop. The problem was, I can't transfer my files to the computer that I could us the internet on (my other laptop is very slow that it would drive me nuts...).

Anyway... what would you guys do if I abandon this story? *Smirks*

On with the story...

* * *

Gale's POV

* * *

As soon as Kazemaru went inside the restroom, I sighed.

Kazemaru wouldn't notice it but... he's progressing a little.

But I have a very bad feeling once he wakes up... I don't know what it is but something's going to happen.

"Fubuki's very worried. He couldn't take it anymore." Sakuma sighed sadly as he leaned on Kidou who was frowning at Kazemaru's unconscious body.

Kidou's not actually frowning... I can sense his feelings. He's dead worried.

I glanced at Tsunami. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Kazemaru needs us more than ever." Hiroto said as he gave them a serious look. "We need to stay strong."

"That's right." Mido said with a smile.

I know they are just trying to encourage everyone.

I approached Kazemaru's limp body.

Being a magician, I know how to heal people. But... Kazemaru's case is way different.

"Cloud of Healing..." I murmured as a glow of light blue-ish green glowed on my hand.

I touched Kazemaru's forehead and consentrated to healing Kazemaru to the best I could.

Kazemaru's case is really bad.

After a while...

My vision was starting to blur. Healing sure takes a lot of energy when magicians heal another person.

"You shouldn't just heal another person just like that, Gale Aisten Swift." A male voice suddenly said, making me jump in shock.

I turned to that person with a glare. Then I realized who he was. Flaming red hair just like mine and those familiar sea-colored eyes that were looking at me with a serious yet amused look.

"Nathan-oniichan." I said and suddenly I fell on the ground.

"Woah!" Nathan-oniichan said as he got me on time before I met the ground. "Are you ok, Aist?"

"Yeah..." I said as I tried to stand up which I successfully managed to do. "And onii-chan?"

"Yeah?" Onii-chan said as he looked at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Aist' and call me GALE?!" I said with an annoyed voice.

"Say it as many times as you want but I'll never listen to you, sis." Onii-chan said with a smirk. "And you rarely put your guard down. How could you not notice my presence? You should have felt me... knowing you."

Ohhh... I hate that smirk.

"I was busy healing Kazemaru. Anyway. What are you doing here?" I asked with a still-annoyed look.

"Updating you. Take care of your patient... He's going to wake up tomorrow but I can feel that something isn't right." Onii-chan said as he gave me a serious look.

"I felt that too but... what do you mean by waking up tomorrow?" I asked him with a questioning look.

"You'll see, Aist. You'll see." He said.

Before I could beat the crap out of him for calling me Aist again, he disappeared in thin air again.

He's a Dream Traveler like me, you see.

But... I realized something.

I grew fond of Kazemaru then our friendship would end tomorrow when he wakes up.

Once a person person's soul goes out of his/her body and returns...

... His/Her memories about what happened during his/her 'soul traveling' would be gone.

That means... Kazemaru wouldn't remember me when he wakes up.


	6. Chapter 3

Because I wasn't able to update for a long time, I am going to add some chapters for this time.

My other characters would be appearing for a brief moment of time at this fic (or maybe for the next chap because it's "Kazemaru's POV").

For those who liked my fanfictions, thank you and I promise I'll write more.

I have a lot of fanfictions in mind but it's all written in my notebooks (Note: I have 9 notebooks for my fanfictions and sometimes, because they are all the same notebooks *I used my extra school notebooks*, I get confused on which is which and it takes me time to look for the correct notebook for the right fanfiction.)and I will computerize them one of these days after my exams.

Heck, these exams landed on the 15th of August, my birthday! I promised myself that I'll upload a fanfic on my birthday but my luck ran thin and I'm not allowed to use the internet.

*sigh*... If you guys want a fanfic request, just PM me, ok? I'll accept them.

* * *

A day passed after they visited the tealnet. Handa, of course, was left in the hospital to look after Kazemaru.

The others occationally calls him to ask if he was okay or if he needed anything but Handa would only smile and say nothing.

But... It was never a 'nothing'. Everybody knew that.

They wanted their friend back. They wanted Kazemaru to wake up.

To hear his voice... To see those beautiful burning amber-brown eyes...

To see that he was really okay.

It might sound selfish but that's what they really want.

They don't want to see Kazemaru unconscious on the bed and suffering the pain inside him and all by himself.

They may not feel it physically, but they can feel it emotionally and mentally.

It hurts them to see each other in pain. They wanted to feel Kazemaru's pain.

But they need to stay strong for the tealnet's sake.

That day, Gouenji, Ichinose, Genda, Tsunami, Fubuki, Suzuno, Nagumo and Kidou went to the hospital to accompany Handa for lunch which they finished 2 hours ago.

"Don't worry Handa, everything's going to be alright." Ichinose said with an encouraging tone.

Handa gave him a smile and everyone looked at Kazemaru's form.

Still the same.

'You better wake up, Kazemaru. We miss you so much.' Gouenji thought as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking the silence in the room.

A girl with brown hair and sharp forest-green eyes opened the door.

"Is this Kazemaru Ichirouta's hospital ward?" She asked.

"Yes." Suzuno said with a frown. "I don't mean to be rude but... Who are you?"

"I'm Blair. Blair Alicia Kleinne." Blair said as she bowed at them as a sign of respect. "A childhood friend of Kazemaru-chan. We are friends of Kazemaru since kindergarden."

"How would we know if you aren't lying?" Nagumo said angrily because they knew that they shouldn't trust other people that easily.

"We aren't." A guy said seriously. He has brown hair with orangish streaks on his hair and had sharp black eyes. "Samford Lachance's my name."

"Could we at least have a short yet private time with our friend?" A girl with blonde hair with cyan-blue eyes said.

The soccer players looked at each other with doubt in their faces. But soon, Gouenji and Kidou sighed.

"Let's go guys." Kisou said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What?! YOU TRUSTED THEM JUST LIKE THAT, KIDOU?! THEY COULD BE ONE OF THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE SOCCER TEAM KAGEYAMA CREATED!" Nagumo screamed in frustration.

The newcomers looked at each other with a curious look on their faces.

"Whose Kageyama, Justin?" A guy with red hair asked his older twin in confusion.

"I don't know, Cloud." Justin answered his younger twin with a raised eyebrow in response.

"Do you think we would agree just like that if we sense something wrong with them?" Gouenji asked.

These words knocked some sense in Nagumo.

The others went out along with a relucant Handa.

"Let's go and get some ice-blended coffee down the road!" Ichinose said with a cheerful look as they left.

"Good acting, Justin and Cloud." Lavinia Metherlence said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we know about that bastard anyway?" Cloud Millan said with a smirk.

"There's no time for these things guys." Blair said with a frown. "We need to help Gale."

"INFINITE TIME!" Cloud and Justin said in unison as the time of the whole world stopped. Same with the people except for the magicians in the room.

"Cloud of Healing." They all said at once and a bluish-green cloud glowed on their hand.

The bluish-green glow turned white as soon as they touched each other's glowing hand.

"Light of Healing." They said and touched Kazemaru's forehead.

Warm white light filled the whole room. Once the light subsided, they looked at Kazemaru.

"We may be able to heal Kazemaru-san by returning his soul back to his body. But... there are still remnants of the accident." Lavinia said as she used a water spell on Kazemaru.

"You mean... there are some things we left?" Justin asked, frowning.

"Yes. This is beyond our healing capacity. We can't heal NPCs (Normal People Constitution) just like when we heal other magicians." Lavinia said with a worried glance at Kazemaru.

The door opened (It's still on Infinite Time, okay?) and they looked at the person who entered.

"Samford. We didn't see you sneak out again." Cloud said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just went to get Gale." Samford said as he carried Gale's unconscious form.

"Gale. We know you're here. You can go back now." Blair said as she looked around.

After a few minutes, Gale's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back," Samford said with a gentle smile. (yup. They are the pairing in my novel.)

"The accident caused a lot of injuries on Kazemaru's legs. He may not be able to walk for 2 to 3 months." Gale said as she gently stood up with Samford and her brother, Nathaniel, supporting her.

"But I can still sense something's not right. I can't predict it." Justin said with a frown.

"Not even our Nature Magic could predict it." Cloud said.

"We better go." Blair said as the twins deactivated 'Infinite Time'.

"Take care... Kazemaru." Gale said before leaving the room.


	7. Kazemaru's POV 3

Kazemaru's POV

Gale has been acting strange ever since yesterday, when I went out of the restroom.

We watched the others talking about me.

"Don't worry Handa, everything's going to be alright." Ichinose said with an encouraging tone.

Handa gave him a smile and everyone looked at Kazemaru's form.

Handa... He's so worried.

Gouenji thought as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking the silence in the room.

A girl with brown hair and sharp forest-green eyes opened the door.

"Is this Kazemaru Ichirouta's hospital ward?" She asked.

"Yes." Suzuno said with a frown. "I don't mean to be rude but... Who are you?"

"I'm Blair. Blair Alicia Kleinne." Blair said as she bowed at them as a sign of respect. "A childhood friend of Kazemaru-chan. We are friends of Kazemaru since kindergarden."

A childhood friend of mine? As far as I remember, I don't know her.

"How would we know if you aren't lying?" Nagumo said angrily because they knew that they shouldn't trust other people that easily.

"We aren't." A guy said seriously. He has brown hair with orangish streaks on his hair and had sharp black eyes. "Samford Lachance's my name."

"Could we at least have a short yet private time with our friend?" A girl with blonde hair with cyan-blue eyes said.

The soccer players looked at each other with doubt in their faces. But soon, Gouenji and Kidou sighed.

"Let's go guys." Kisou said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What?! YOU TRUSTED THEM JUST LIKE THAT, KIDOU?! THEY COULD BE ONE OF THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE SOCCER TEAM KAGEYAMA CREATED!" Nagumo screamed in frustration.

The newcomers looked at each other with a curious look on their faces.

"Whose Kageyama, Justin?" A guy with red hair asked his older twin in confusion.

"I don't know, Cloud." Justin answered his younger twin with a raised eyebrow in response.

"Do you think we would agree just like that if we sense something wrong with them?" Gouenji asked.

Yeah... But it's weird. I. Don't. Know. Any. Of. Them.

"Guys..." Gale said as she looked at her friends.

So they are her friends. What's up?

"Good acting, Justin and Cloud." Lavinia Metherlence said with a smile.

They know KAGEYAMA?!

"Of course." Gale said as if she's reading my thoughts.

"Why wouldn't we know about that bastard anyway?" Cloud Millan said with a smirk.

"There's no time for these things guys." Blair said with a frown. "We need to help Gale."

"INFINITE TIME!" Cloud and Justin said in unison as the time of the whole world stopped. Same with the people except for the magicians in the room.

"Cloud of Healing." They all said at once and a bluish-green cloud glowed on their hand.

The bluish-green glow turned white as soon as they touched each other's glowing hand.

"Light of Healing." They said and touched Kazemaru's forehead.

Warm white light filled the whole room.

I felt a little warm and pleasant... I turned to Gale and to my surprise, there were tears on her eyes.

"Gale, are you alright?" I asked.

"Thank you for being a great friend, Kazemaru." Gale said as she dried the tears which were flowing down here cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

And that was the last thing I saw after thw white light flooded my vision and hearing Gale's last words to me:

"Thank you and good bye, Kazemaru."


	8. Chapter 4

"Kazemaru... The match against Magma Spire would be tomorrow." Handa said while Gouenji, Ichinose, Genda, Tsunami, Fubuki, Nagumo, Suzuno and Kidou nodded. They had gotten back to the hospital ward after the 'friends' of Kazemaru left 4 hours ago.

"It's another team which Kageyama made." Genda told Kazemaru's limp body.

The only response they got was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Everyone sighed.

"We promise that we'll make Kageyama pay for what he had done." Nagumo said with hatred in his voice.

Everyone sighed again and decided to rest for a while to relieve their stress.

Handa bend down his head on the bed to sleep but...

Kazemaru's hand twitched and the tealnet's amber-brown eyes were opening.

"Kazemaru!" Handa half-screamed which caught everyone's attention.

The others gasped in shock before Gouenji came to his senses and ran to the door, calling for the doctor who was assigned for Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru... how sre you feeling...?" Fubuki asked in pure happiness. There were also tears in his eyes.

Kazemaru blinked before opening his mouth, trying to say something but no words came out of his mouth or perhaps his voice was too soft.

Handa leaned towards Kazemaru. "What?"

"W-who are you...? W-w-where am I?" Kazemaru said a littlw louder than a while ago.

It was clear to everyone's ears because it was so quiet.

This made everyone freeze in their places and look at Kazemaru in pure horror while Kazemaru looked at them in pure confusion and innocence.

* * *

I'll stop here as a cliff-hanger!


	9. Chapter 5

Hehehehe. Okay-okay. I'll stop giving you guys too much cliffies. OR IF I WANNA!

* * *

"W-who are you...? W-w-where am I?" Kazemaru said a little louder than a while ago.

It was clear to everyone's ears because it was so quiet.

This made everyone freeze in their places and look at Kazemaru in pure horror while Kazemaru looked at them in pure confusion and innocence.

"What do you mean, Kazemaru?" Suzuno said in a confused way.

Handa's eyes were wide in confusion.

"Kazemaru..." He said as he looked at Kazemaru with tears forming around his chocolate-brown eyes.

Kazemaru stared back blankly. He didn't know to if he's going to respond or not.

"Hey, Kazemaru. It's us. You're team mates at the soccer team we are in." Nagumo said

"Fubuki... who are they...?" Kazemaru asked as he pointed to Handa.

The others we surprised. Of all people Kazemaru could forget was... Handa... They could accept it if it was only them, but Handa?

Gouenji returned with Kazemaru's doctor. The soccer players were 'kicked out' for a while.

"Handa," Fubuki started to make a conversation.

"It's okay... It's better that he remembers something rather than having all of his memories were gone." Handa said with a smile on his face.

the doctor went out of the room after 30 minutes.

"Sensei," Fubuki said as they stood up.

"retrograde amnesia - the patient cannot remember new information. Things that happened recently, information that should be stored into short-term memory disappear. This is usually caused by brain trauma. However, a patient with retrograde amnesia can remember events which happened before the injury." The doctor said.

"But... how come he can't remember anyone besides Fubuki?" Nagumo asked.

"Some things are starting to come back a little." The doctor said. "He already remembers (looks at his clip board with the pictures of the Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven): Midorikawa Ryuuji, Tachimukai Yuuki, Hiroto Kiyama, Suzuno Fuusuke, Ichinose Kazuya and... Gouenji Shuuya. This amnesia is also called as selective-memory amnesia."

* * *

Well... a cliffie! BYE!

*runs away*

SilviaAki: NATH! COME BACK HERE AND GREET YOUR READERS PROPERLY!

NathanKhin: *Shouting from a distant* I don't wanna if I want to! They're after me!

SilviaAki: *shakes her head* *talks to herself* That's because you don't want to do much of your stories.

NathanKhin: Hey, I heard you! Anyway, There's a new story! It may have some OCs but I'll never pair my OCs with the IE characters. My OCs have their own pairing.

SilviaAki: Yeah, I know. *turns to the readers* If your interested, you could send your OCs after checking the things you need to answer on the Author's Notes on that fanfic. It's another HiroKaze fic.

NathanKhin: Yup! A HirotoKazemaru fic again. This time... TsunamiKaze is also there. *grins* BYE!

SilviaAki: Nath! *sigh* forget it. We hope you support our new fics.


	10. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the late update!

* * *

Handa entered the hospital room with a heavy heart, knowing that Kazemaru wouldn't even recognize him.

"Hey Kazemaru," Handa said as he smiled at the tealnet.

Kazemaru tilted his head in slight confusion.

Midorikawa gave Handa a sad smile as he said: "That's Handa Shinichi."

Handa gave Kazemaru a smile before sighing.

"Kazemaru-kun, are you hungry?" Fubuki asked, trying to be optimistic enough.

"No... not really... I'm tired though." Kazemaru said as he tried to shift in a comfortable position and go to sleep. "I just want to rest..." He slurred as sleep was taking control of his body.

"Then rest. You'll need it." Handa said as he ran his fingers on the teal hair. "Don't worry. We won't leave you alone."

Kazemaru, even though he was in the point of falling asleep completely, felt that Handa's warmth was familiar. The way his fingers run down his teal hair. The way he speak was so comforting. His presence... was enough to make him feel safe.

But... why?

Isn't his team mates the same with his relations with Handa...?

'Maybe... I'll find out... soon...' Kazemaru thought as he slept.

"Handa, are you joining tomorrow's match?" Gouenji asked as he took a sip on the hot chocolate Someoka and Kageno brought along with them.

"That depends." Handa said. "I don't know, actually."

"Seriously. Handa can't compete!" Endou said with a small frown. "Someone has to look after Kazemaru! No matter how Fubuki or Sakuma wants to take over Handa's place, it couldn't happen. Handa would only be too distracted and he wouldn't be able to concentrate!"

"Wow, Captain." Fubuki smirked. "Has that chocolate shaken your head or something? Or perhaps you have eaten something weird? Or maybe you hit your head! That's the first time I heard you say something so... serious."

"Well... I don't know." Endou sighed in annoyance. Damn, Fubuki could be very annoying when he wants to be!

"We'll leave Midorikawa to you, is that okay?" Hiroto asked Handa.

"Yeah. That's alright." Handa said.


End file.
